Smoky Quartz
Smoky Quartz is the fusion of Steven and Amethyst. They debuted in "Earthlings". Personality As a fusion, Smoky Quartz adopts Steven and Amethyst's personalities. In this case, Smoky Quartz has a proud, carefree, excited, and full-happiness attitude. They also have a humorous and relaxed side to their personality with a tendency to make jokes, even in the heat of battle. They restored some confidence to Amethyst, who had become depressed and unmotivated after being poofed at the hands of Jasper. Smoky does have some confidence issues though, as they felt constant frustration when being compared to other fusions. Their humor can also be rather self-depreciating at times as well. They are extremely confident in battle because of their cooperators' trust in one another, and as a result, they are a moderately stable fusion. However, they can defuse when under stress or intense emotion, as shown upon witnessing the beginning of Jasper's corruption. However, as shown in Know Your Fusion, Smoky also has both of Steven and Amethyst's self doubts added together. In Sardonyx's attempt to find a more 'serious' aspect to their fighting style outside of their Yo-yo weapon, Smoky was shown to lose more and more self confidence in themselves the more they failed at every test thrown at them. They make statements such as "zero plus zero still equals zero" and "two wrongs don't make a right, I guess I'm living proof that that's true," even going so far as to call themselves "one huge mistake". Appearance Smoky Quartz has three arms (one right arm and two left arms), a dark mauve complexion, bushy eyebrows, and six peach freckles on their cheeks and shoulders. Their hair is a shorter version of Amethyst's. However, the color closely resembles Steven's. Their hair covers their left eye. They are slightly taller than Jasper and have a large, wide build which stems from both Steven and Amethyst. Their left arm splits into two arms at the elbow. They have plump lips, a small nose, and a round face. Smoky wears two crop-top shirts, one similar to Amethyst's, and one that resembles Steven's. Steven's shirt is noticeably stretched due to Smoky Quartz's size. Their outfit is similar to Stevonnie's, combining the outfits of their cooperators. In their case, Smoky Quartz has a pale mauve version of Amethyst's tank top under an off-shoulder tank top that resembles Steven's shirt, along with Steven's pants, and Amethyst's dark mauve boots and leggings. The gemstones of their cooperators are located on their chest and navel. Abilities Smoky Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities and traits, including shapeshifting, fusion, and the ability to summon a weapon. Skillset * Yo-yo Proficiency: Smoky Quartz can transform Steven's shield and Amethyst's whip into a multicolored yo-yo. They can use this to swing from and to different platforms as well as to attack opponents, and wrap it around objects. Smoky Quartz can use up to three yo-yos at once (one for each arm). It's a surprisingly versatile weapon, being a useful close range weapon and capable of extending over long distances for range attacks. * Yo-yo Spin: Smoky Quartz can spin themselves rapidly, causing their yo-yo to swing very quickly, which can be used as an offensive maneuver. * Yo-yo Fans: Smoky Quartz is capable of spinning their yo-yo(s) with great speed, creating strong enough winds to push back a heavy-built Gem like Jasper. With all three, even the Unknown Quartz Fusion (Jasper while fused with a corrupted Quartz) was lifted into the air, forming a mini-sand tornado in the process. * Yo-yo Grapple: Smokey Quartz can use their yo-yo(s) to grapple to objects. * Unique Abilities ** Speed of Descent Regulation: Smoky Quartz was shown as able to land softly from a great height. In some scenes, it seems that the yo-yo assists in helping to glide across distances. ** Body Spin: Smoky Quartz was shown to be able to spin like a top. Relationships Peridot There has been limited interaction between Peridot and Smoky Quartz, but it is shown that Peridot is very supportive in their fight, attempting to use her ferrokinesis to dislodge a piece of scrap metal to help them defeat Jasper. She also cheers Smoky on and laughs when they hit Jasper with their Yo-Yo. Jasper Upon first seeing Smoky Quartz, Jasper commented that fusion was the only tactic the Crystal Gems had. After realizing she could not win against them, she exclaimed that she would not lose against yet another fusion. Ironically, this incited her to fuse with a Corrupted Gem, which ultimately leads to her own corruption. Sardonyx When Steven and Amethyst fuse to show Garnet and Pearl, they end up fusing into Sardonyx. Sardonyx leads them into a show in a room, made only when Sardonyx exists. While Sardonyx tries to find something other than the Yo-yo that Smoky Quartz uses, Smoky becomes nervous and upset. Sardonyx realizes that Smoky Quartz is something new, and it wasn't about her.